Will These Memories Do More Than Haunt Us
by HAWTgeek
Summary: Jason's day was simple,well as simple as it gets, when he saw her again. Percy is trying to piece together who Annabeth was. Will their old memories bring back love or the realisation it was only a phase. BETTER THAN SOUNDS,BUT IT HAS BEEN CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Jason:

In front of me, the flames of the campfire crackled. It was a simple campfire. Zak, the son of Apollo, was happy for some reason. Earlier, a girl had come in for Winter Break. I hadn't gotten a very good look at her. From what I could tell, she was pretty.

"And she's back!" Zak smiled. A girl with straight black hair smiled. Her combat boots had small splatters of monster blood here and there. She had a darkness about her. Startling blue eyes looked at Zak then at me. Her face paled, and her smile disappeared. Instead, animosity burned in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you know Jason," a girl- Zia, I think- smiled. This girl didn't. instead, she raised her hand. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted in the air.

"How. Did. _You_. Get. In. Here?" she questioned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. You thought I was going to be nice to the guy who left me on Olympus after saving his life to explain why you did all the things he did? Sorry, Jason, that's just not how it works," she tightened her hand, and I felt a choking grasp around my neck.

"I didn't do that," I tried.

"So, I have the wrong Roman son of Jupiter, Jason Grace?" she raised her eyebrow as if daring me to tell her that what she said was the truth.

"I don't remember you. I lost my memory," I pointed out.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory," she smiled. I fell straight to the ground. She created a circle of fire around us. Around me, images of two kids who couldn't have been older than twelve. A girl was fighting with a boy beside her. The next, the two were sitting at the edge of a tent and the boy was leaning in to kiss her. The next, the girl was standing in front of Olympus. The gods were accusing her of something. The images started to die out, but my memories were all coming back. Meeting her. The kiss. Reyna forcing me to leave.

"Nikki?" I asked.

"Nikki Learner, Daughter of Hades. Aka, your worst nightmare," she smiled again.

"Nikki, I'm sorry. You don't know what happened," I tried.

"Save it," she snapped her fingers. The next thing I knew, she was gone and I was standing in a circle of ashes. Everyone was looking at me, especially Zak. Strong Zak who's girlfriend hated me. Oh perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There she was. Her legs were dangling from the pier. Annabeth was walking away from he with tears in her eyes. From what I had learned from the camp, Nikki did not give up. You said you were sorry, and she would give you a clean slate. All I needed to do was apologize. I could tell her about Reyna. She would stop with the idea of sending me to Tartus. I continued to walk to the end of the pier. No one else was here. That felt wrong.

"Nikki?" I asked.

"What do you want?" she asked. Then I noticed it. Tears. She was crying. I sat beside her, but she didn't push me off. She was too busy with the crying thing.

"Nikki, I am so sorry," I told her, "I never meant to hurt you. Reyna told me that you were going to blame me on Olympus. She told me you were going to betray me. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"I had never given you a reason to not trust me," her voice was weak. It hurt to hear it.

"I know that now," I looked back down at the water.

"I was a little too dramatic when I first saw you again, huh?" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile.

"Eh, I would have done the same," I told her.

"So, can we try this again? No more element wars. No more throwing each other in the lake. A clean slate?" she asked hopefully.

"A clean slate," I smiled.

Percy:

_"Annabeth, are you okay?" I sat up to look at the blonde. She groaned._

_"Perce, I just fell off a horse. It's safe to assume that I'm not okay," she squinted to look at me. Her blonde curls were spread across the green grass below her. Annabeth's- I guess that's her name- arms were covered with new bruises and a few cuts here and there._

_"Fine, if you're not okay, are you on the verge of dieing?" I smiled while running my hand through on of the stray curls. Annabeth smiled._

_"Well, if those are my options, then I guess I am in the category of 'Not Going To Die'," Annabeth answered. She pulled down my chin to kiss me._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you, too," Annabeth answered._

"Percy!" April continued to try to wake me up. Followed by a groan, I cautiously opened my eyes. April's straight blonde hair spilled almost into my face. Her grey eyes were electric with a look of anger I knew all to well. Around her, my blue, Neptune cabin materialized. Annabeth. I kept dreaming about her. Who was she? Apparently, I loved her. Shouldn't I remember the girl I love?

"What?" I foggily asked while pulling my blue blanket closer to me only to find that April had made sure that she had sat on the perfect area where it became impossible for me to pull the blanket to cover my face.

"Perseus, get up. You know what happens if you're not up on time," April arched an eyebrow. It only took that for me to jump out of bed.

"Ugh, Perce, you need a shower. I'll just meet you at breakfast," April stalked out of my cabin. Yeah, I lost my memory. So, I don't know about my mom or anything. She took it upon herself to take care of me as if I were her brother. How lucky I am to have the leader of the Minerva cabin taking it upon herself to criticize me 'protectively'. Oh, and she knows a _whole lot more_ words than I do. Most of the time, I don't even know what she's telling me.

I took her advice and took a quick shower. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve flannel shirt. We may be in California, but it's still freezing. With sopping wet hair, I grabbed Riptide and ran out into the freezing weather. My black converse crackled against the frozen grass. Around me, campers were either training by racing each other across the lawn or they were running to breakfast. So, basically, they were all running. Instead of following along with them, I peacefully walked with my hands in my pocket. I kind of stuck out with all these kids. Even in the place where people who stick out come, I stick out. Lucky me. Lupa had been watching me recently as she knew something about me. To tell you the truth, it was a little creepy.

Finally, I made it to the breakfast area. It reminded me of the Yancy Cafeteria. Wait, Yancy? What's a 'Yancy'?

I shrugged and got in line for breakfast. The food wasn't too good, but it wasn't to good either. I grabbed toast, a bowl of limited edition 'Winter Blue' frosted cherrioes, and a glass of apple juice.

"Perce!" April called out to me. Almost everyone turned to look at me, including the scary half-brother of her boyfriend. Oh yay. I ignored it and sat across from April at the table. Reyna grumbled something under her breath as she took a seat beside me.

"Why do I have to sit next to _her_?" Reyna sneered. I rolled my sea green eyes.

"At least, _I _don't go around slashing at guys with a sword because I cant handle being dumped," April continued. Reyna narrowed her brown eyes.

"Guys!" I stopped them. They turned to look at me.

"What have I told you about fighting in front of me?" I asked with my arms crossed. They both guiltily looked back down at their food.

"Now, say you're sorry," I ordered. They groaned.

"Sorry, Reyna," April mumbled under her breath. Reyna scrunched up her nose. I elbowed her.

"Fine. Sorry, April," Reyna responded. I nodded.

_"Now, both of you, stop fighting," a blonde boy ordered. His grey eyes were looking down at me like I was a child. He resembled Annabeth amazingly._

_"But, Malcolm?" Annabeth tried._

_"Nope, now, say you're sorry before you two end up hurt, and Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena. You should be smarter than doing this." Malcolm told us. I stopped myself from smirking and nodded._

_"I'm sorry for what I said, Annabeth," I sighed._

_"I'm sorry that I slapped you, Percy," Annabeth said._

_"Good," Malcolm told us._

"Percy?" April snapped in front of my face. My brain sparked to live as if someone had lit a fire in it.

"Athena. Athena is the Greek name for Minerva, right?" I asked hopefully. April nodded.

"Why?"

"Could there possibly be an Annabeth in your cabin that's just not here?" I asked.

"There's an Annabell," April shook her head no. I sighed, "Why?"

"I remembered a girl, Annabeth. Some guy, a brother I think, said she was a 'Daughter of Athena'," I answered.

"He said 'Athena' not 'Minerva'?" April asked.

**Hey, so i fixed it :]. the reason it messed up was that my best friend FINALLY dumped his beyond evil girlfriend. so, all weekend i've been celebrating. my stories might take a while to be uploaded because i have to work on my Fine Arts enteries. **


	2. Chapter 2

LH REDONE

Jason:

"When you said sneaking out of camp, this is totally not what I had in mind," I gestured to our surroundings. Nikki continued to walk about the store.

"Sorry to disappoint, Sparky, but we need paint after our little fight in the lake keep house. So, it's best to show we made peace if we get it together," Nikki didn't look up as she continued to flit through the blues, trying to find the perfect camp-like color. So far, I had learned to keep her away from the words 'Neptune', 'Triton', and 'Poseidon' unless I wanted her to start missing Percy and run off for me to find her in the garden area of the improvment store crying. It was proving to be a chore considering the lake keep was colored blue.

"I think not trying to kill each other anymore covers that," I pointed out. She slapped my shoulder and took out a swatch of a blue.

"Do you like this one?" Nikki asked. This had become a routine. She would pull one out. I'd say I guessed so. Then she'd move onto the next color.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Perk up, Jason. We're out of the compound. And even better, we're towns away from Piper," Nikki smiled as she nodded at the color and started to push the blue cart. Yes, we could have just gone into New York, but we don't get to get out much because we're the 'Big Three' kids. So, we took the long way to enjoy it. We were in Westchester, and Zia promised she would cover for us as long as 'we didn't end up making out on the way back'. She thinks we like each other. I have no idea why. Well, Nikki is pretty, and we used to have a thing for each other. But this is so not the time. Right now, I have too many girls in my romantic life. I don't need another.

"She isn't that bad," I tried with a smile. Nikki didn't look up as she walked over to the counter where a teenager stood looking at the cans of paint. Noticing the pretty girl, the boy straightened up. Then he noticed me. His face fell and he slouched again. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE LIKE EACH OTHER?

"Can we have three cans of 'Sea Blue'?" Nikki asked with a smile, still not paying much attention to me.

"Right up," the boy disappeared to retrieve the cans.

"Whatever. She so isn't my point here. Jason, we're free. We don't have to go train and worry ourselves to death. And if that doesn't do it for you, my boyfriend cant send you death glares," Nikki nudged me. I nodded. Her boyfriend, Zak, was a nice guy when you didn't spend 24/7 with his girlfriend. When you do, it takes a little time to get warmed up to you. Ehh, he'll get over it soon enough.

"I guess," I answered.

"Is it Reyna?" Nikki asked. Reyna. Everything was Reyna. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. I cant do anything with Piper without worrying that Reyna and I used to do it, and I have problems when I'm with Nikki because what if Reyna and I were best friends. She could have been like Nikki who wont let anything go to my head. And if something does, she brings me right back down to my knees. She's the kinda girl a guy like me needs. I don't know if Reyna was like that. Was she the kind of girl who brought me up or down? The girl who made me strong or sensitive? Strict or funny? Were we just friends or were we going out? Did I love her? Did she love me? Every time I got more answers more questions piled up.

"Yeah," I nodded. Nikki's blue eyes softened. She knew how it felt. Instantly, I felt guilty for doing that to her. I put her through all this, and I didn't even think about it. Instead, I forgot her along with other memories deemed useless.

"It gets easier. We only have six more months," Nikki surpassed a smile.

"Yeah, only six more months. No time at all," I sarcastically retorted.

"Shut up," Nikki smiled. The slouching teenage boy walked up.

"Three cans of 'Sea Blue'," he placed the cans on the table.

**XXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the Camp Half-Blood van. Nikki was driving because she had a license and if I did, I still didn't have it with me.

"Why cant I drive?" I begged the driver.

"Because we don't have enough energy to use the mist to make the police think you have a license," Nikki answered. I in turn pouted.

"Stop being a crybaby. Put on some music or something," Nikki suggested. I sighed while turning the radio 'scan' button. After about two minutes of little parts of songs, Nikki slapped her hand down on Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'.

"Little Miss Punk listens to _Katy Perry_?" I asked desperately trying to stop from laughing.

"There's a lot of things I don't tell you," Nikki smiled.

"_Lupa will kill us," I told Reyna. She looked back at me with her arms crossed. A playful look covered her pretty face. Long hair was slipping out of a ponytail into her face. _

"_Jason, stop worrying. Just come on," she told me. She was fearless. Not even Lupa could scare her, unlike me who was used to being the kid who wasn't supposed to have been born and tried to keep out of trouble because of that. Looking at her, she was still pretty even though she was about one inch taller than me. We had to have been around twelve because I stopped being like that at the age of fifteen thanks to her fearlessness. _

"_Fine," I followed her through the damp forest. About ten paces later, she stopped. Cautiously, I looked at our surroundings. A forest sat underneath the plummeting cliff. The midnight moon shone around everything illuminating the world in all it's beauty. A small clearing led off to the rocky edge. _

"_How did you find this?" I managed to ask. Reyna just shrugged as she turned to look at me. _

"_There's a lot of things I don't tell you."_

"Jason?" Nikki's worried voice broke me out of the memory.

"What?" I looked around me. The van was pulled over on the side of the highway. Nikki had unbuckled her seatbelt to look at me. Her face was wild as if she was remembering a terrible moment. The song was long over and replaced by the still quiet from Nikki turning off the car.

"Jason," she squeezed me in a hug. I wanted to feel uncomfortable. I really did, but I couldn't.

"You had me so worried. Are you okay? You stared off into space for ten minutes. Then I tried to break you out of it, and you would. You wouldn't," Nikki was almost hyperventilating as she released me.

"Take a breath, Nik. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" I asked. She hung her head in relief. Taking a breath, she looked up.

"We better get going. Piper is probably worried sick," Nikki told me. I nodded as I looked down. Piper. I really liked her, like _really _liked her, but I probably _really _liked Reyna. I cant take the chance of possibly cheating on Reyna or hurting Piper by realizing later that I liked Reyna more. No amount of Nikki or Leo's help can fix the fact of not knowing.

Nothing can help not knowing.

**Percy:**

"Kelp Head!" Ace stormed up to me. His messy brown hair was soaking wet along with his jeans and battle armor. The murderous look on his face was one only a son of Mars could accomplish. Uh-oh. He's angry.

_Uh-oh, she's angry. Annabeth's grey eyes were past the verge of tears. Something much worse had taken over. Anger. Picking up a rock, she precisely aimed the rock at my head. Instead of the pain or bleeding it should have caused, nothing happened. _

"_That stupid Achilles Heel," Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes before running off. I followed after her. Now, I've done it. _

"Jackson! You flooded my cabin!" he yelled. He picked up his dagger, and we don't call him Ace for nothing. I felt a worried gulp form. You may ask why. Well, the truth is, just because it'll take awhile, that doesn't mean he wont eventually find the 'Heel'. A mass of straight blonde hair and worried grey eyes caught my eyes. Perfect. She can talk me out of this one. I'll be fine. I can just wait until she gets through the huge crowd that had formed in the last few seconds. Ace gripped his dagger in preparedness to plunge it into me. I uncapped Riptide and gripped it as if my dear life depended on, which, in a way, it did.

Before I knew it, Ace pounced. I managed to snap away the dagger, but before I could, he made a swipe at my face. It only felt like he drew with a pencil on my face, but everyone else saw what it really was. A blade slipping across my face without cutting or injuring me at all. April had made it to the front of the crowd now. Even she stood there in amazement. The only sound was of the blades meeting and the other blade toppling onto the dirt. Ace stood there in amazement. I could have and probably should have plunged riptide into his toned stomach. Instead, I stood as motionless as the rest.

"You're-you're invincible!" a Venus girl gasped. Oh great, another reason for them to stare at me. Does Aphrodite hate me? Wasn't the sculpted abs, supreme strength, brilliance with battlefield- okay, now that's just going to my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy:

I took a deep breath. The second, yes, let me say it again, _the second_ those tattletale Romans found out about me being invincible, they ran straight over to Lupa, the one I was trying to avoid talking about this to, but did they care? No, they only care about what a jackpot they've hit. Blah blah blah. As if I cared. Lupa was pretty calm about it though, even though she's always calm about everything. A little creepy I have to admit, but that doesn't matter. She uprooted me from my newbie duties, nothing much, to a Senior Camper, which is by far the hardest job available. April was happy that I was sent into her battle strategy class to teach with her so she wasn't only around Mars kids, a few brilliant Apollo kids, and some of her fellow Minerva kids. I don't have to explain that Mars kids are annoying. Apollo tends to be distracting as the guys are 'cute' in her opinion, a thing I'm not allowed to tell her boyfriend as they are his brothers, and the Minerva tend to be taking notes of everything so much that they aren't entertaining to her. So, the arrival of me was like giving a key to not committing suicide from boredom.

April has proved herself very entertaining to me as well. I taught the fighting of the class, but she taught the strategy. So, we quite frequently had to prove that no matter how strong you are, you have to think. So, she would have me go into a battle with her without having as much time she was given to plan. She tended to win. After a particularly bad beating today, April agreed to take the time to practice with me. She says she's being a good friend, but I know that her boyfriend, Josh, happened to have had to teach an archery class, cancelling their plans to spend time with each other after not having time together in forever.

I fell straight down to the hard dirt in a loud thump. April smugly smiled as she knelt down next to me. I tried to rise up, but I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I did so. Instead of causing myself even more harm, I just let my head lay back down on the ground.

"Well, Kelp Head, what's wrong? You never lose like this," April asked as she looked over at me. I knew that I probably looked sweaty, tried, and distracted because that's how I felt. Pain was coursing through my body from falling on my Achilles Heel. I was probably shaking because April's gaze softened even more and she rested her helmet on the ground, something she never did in the Arena. April then proceeded to recline her blonde hair on the ground to lie down beside me.

"I miss her," I sighed. Annabeth became the only thing I thought about anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about everything we did together, every little adventure and stupid thing we did together. Like when we accidently locked ourselves in the weapons hold, and everyone was all out on a field trip, leaving us stuck in there for almost six hours of Annabeth worrying, yelling at me, then getting so despaired as to kiss me to get her mind off of being stuck in there. Or how Annabeth could make me feel like an idiot with a glance from her grey eyes. Or how so very much April's 'protective comments' reminded me of her. Lately it had gotten worse and worse. With every day, I wondered what we did on this day the year before.

"What was she like?" April asked me. I had told her a million times, but she knew how sometimes that could lift my spirits. So, I told her. I didn't leave out a detail about her as if describing Annabeth would save my life. I went down to the last thing I could think about in regard to Annabeth.

"You really love her, huh?" April asked.

"I love her more than anything," I finally managed to smile.

"Josh could probably never manage to feel that way about me," April sighed.

"Maybe you're not giving him enough credit. Annabeth probably thought the same thing," I told her. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. It probably helped April, but it made me a thousand times worse. She may think that. Annabeth may think I'm moving on, and it could be killing her. Worse, she could be moving on herself. I didn't notice I was crying until April was sitting up and looking at me.

"She probably loves you, too. You know that, Jackson," April told me with a sweet smile, trying to cheer up her crying best friend. Realizing how so very pathetic I was acting, I sat up along with April, ignoring the pain.

"Come on, White. Let's go get some forbidden fried food and a good milkshake. You drive," I smiled. Along with having some very good connections with her fellow Minerva and Vulcan kids, April happens to be a beloved good kid to Lupa. As Senior Campers, we get the best. We are allowed to leave if necessary, boss the younger around, get a choice on what classes we want to take and/or teach, and get of course some of the best food. But, April was the head of the Minerva cabin, a good girl, and smart. So, Lupa handed over the keys to the van in case of emergency. Over the last few months, Josh, Hazel, Reyna, and I have been talking her into our 'emergencies'. April nodded, knowing she wasn't getting much of a choice here.

"Fine, but we're getting pizza," April warned me.

"Deal as long as it's a deep dish," I agreed.

"What else would it be?" April looked at me like I was insane. Just like Annabeth used to.

Jason:

"What the Hades are you doing?" I whispered to Nikki. Instead of answering, she bypassed me and continued to creep along in her full black outfit.

"Nikki!" I whisper yelled as I followed her out of the area of cabins and into the darkened woods.

"Jason!" Nikki marched up to me. I couldn't help but notice how mischievous her eyes were. I wanted to ask if she was heading off to hang out with her boyfriend, Demetri, tonight. They had been together for a long time, and I didn't like him for some strange reason. I especially hated when I saw them together. No, I'm not jealous! Why would you say that? I just don't like him. He's a son of Apollo, and you know what Apollo's famous for. I'm worried he'll break his heart. This is just looking out for a friend.

"Where are you going?" I whispered, hopeful the word Demetri didn't come out from her lips.

"Out," Nikki answered, about to walk off back in the direction of the woods. Feeling particularly protective of Nikki, I took her arm to stop her.

"Nik, where's out?" I asked. Nikki looked up into my eyes. I tried to stop from faltering. Nikki's long hair was braided back to stay out of her face where it usually fell without her consent. Nikki's blue eyes were staring into mine as she whispered something.

"Piper's walking towards us. In about ten seconds, she will see this, and you don't want that. Do you?" Nikki asked. At the word Piper, I snapped out of it. My life was complicated enough. I didn't need to mix Nikki into it. Piper and I've been drifting apart. I'm afraid of falling for her because what if I see Reyna and realize I love her? I didn't want to do that to Piper, but what if nothing is going on with me and Reyna? Then I'm ruining everything. I just don't know what to do, but seeing this would make everything even more complicated. I released Nikki's arm.

"I'm going to spend the night at the Lake. Demetri and I had a fight. I need some air. Cover for me?" Nikki decided to tell me. I nodded yes and watched as she ran off, disappearing into the black night.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Piper asked. I turned around to see Piper wrapped tightly in a pink bathrobe to fight off the biting cold. As her eyes searched mine to see if I was insane, I saw how pretty she was. I had been trying to avoid that idea as it made me even more confused, and I hated being confused.

"I thought I heard something and came to check it out," I answered. It wasn't lying. It just wasn't telling the truth. There's a difference. I did hear and come to check out something. It just happened to be Nikki where as I implied it was just a noise.

"We better get back to bed. you know what'll happen if they find out we're out after curfew," Piper warned me. I nodded and followed her advice, feeling just as confused if not more.


	4. Chapter 4

**JASON:**

"Well, someone's looking happy this morning," I smiled as I nudged Nikki. She in turn glared at me. Her blue eyes were red at the rims from either crying or not enough sleep. From sneaking off last night because of a fight, I'd believe both.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked her, taking on the big brother role that Nico failed to take seriously. Nikki sighed.

"Demetri thinks that you and I are… well, he is insane for thinking that, and I got mad at him being untrusting. Then, he started yelling, and I yelled. After that, I couldn't take it, and I just ran back to my room," Nikki tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but the crack in her voice gave it all away.

"You okay?" I asked. I hated seeing her like this. Truthfully, I wanted to punch Demetri in the nose. I have no idea why, but I do. If you say what I think you're thinking, Demetri won't be the only one with a broken nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We've worked through much worse than this. I'm sure we'll be fine," Nikki shrugged, but I could sense her fear.

"Well, at least he didn't see when you were totally staring at the guys in the surfing competition," I smiled. Nikki stomped on my toe.

"Oww! What have I told you about stepping on me?" I complained. As I did so, Piper came into view. I didn't take time to take in account how pretty she was looking. Instead, I tried to think of what Nikki would do this time. She and Piper hate each other, and they both enjoy making each other jealous. When I'm with Piper and we see Nikki, Piper takes my hand or something. It's the same reversed. I personally hate it, but there's not a thing I can do to stop it.

"Good luck getting yourself out of this one," Nikki whispered before kissing my cheek. Piper stopped dead in her tracks to look at the spectacle instead of walking off as she would have any time before. Nikki smiled and looked at Piper as if the thought that Piper could do any damage to her was nothing more than a joke. As Nikki started to walk away, Piper's gaze followed. I should hate Nikki. I really should.

"_I should really hate you, Jason," Reyna crossed her arms and looked down. I had to admit, she somehow managed to make even anger beautiful. I pretended to pout as I sat next to her on the rock overlooking the night sky. _

"_Oh, come on, Reyna," I smiled one of my dazzling smiles. This always works on the Venus girls. I'm sure it'll work on her, but then she looked up. Her anger and disappointment was apparent on her face. _

"_Jason, I am not your girl Friday. Look at what you have become. Now you're one of those boys we used to make fun of. I knew this would happen if you became the military leader. Jason, you went from my best friend to some slimy pig, and I don't want to be with a slimy pig," Reyna got up and left me behind in the little nook we always came to. Over the years, we've come sneaked in here so many times I've lost count, and she just left me in the dust. I started to think about what she said. She was right, as she usually is. How could I do this? I love her, and she finally needs to know. _

_I got up from the rock in a panicked frenzy. I raced off deeper into the forest to find her. I am an idiot. I cannot believe this. I turned into a b-_

_I was sent sprawling into the ground by running into something. I looked up to see one of the most scary sights. _

"_Hera?" I asked. The figure looked down at me with the prejudice brown eyes that sent fear coursing through my blood. Her high cheekbones and flowing robes added to the fear. _

"_Jason-" Hera started. No, I don't need this right now. I don't have time for another quest. I need to get to Reyna._

"_Listen, I would love to help with whatever you need because you are the reason I am still alive, but I really need to go. I need to talk to Reyna," I started to get up. Hera raised her hand to stop me. The next thing I knew, I woke up on a bus._

_**Percy:**_

"No, now, raise your sword a little higher," I directed the girl. She tried to raise the sword, but it didn't work very well. I groaned before walking over to her. She took her attention completely off the sword to look at me. I had to admit, she was pretty. Soft green eyes watched my every move with awe, and her soft red curls went down to as low as the middle of her back. From what I could tell, either her red lips were always naturally shiny or she reapplied lip gloss every ten minutes. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, but I couldn't tell if it was from me or from makeup. As it seems, red was her color. She wore a red tank top, a pair of jean shorts, about three red necklaces that were all different lengths, red converse, and, to bring out her green eyes, a small amount of red eye shadow was applied.

"Can you show me? I don't think I'm doing it right," she smiled. I knew what she was doing, but I wanted to get this class over with. Reyna wants me to train with her tonight, and she is like the best fighter here. To learn her secrets could save my life from all these kids who really need to see a doctor for their anger management issues. I mean, they need to big time. So, I fell right into the trap. The only way I could help her and make her shut up would be to wrap my arms around her and move the sword myself. So, I did. Her warm skin seemed to burn as I touched her, and her face turned to match everything else she was wearing as it turned scarlet. Part of me wanted to laugh, but that would waste time. She was my last student because she just couldn't get it right. Even April had already left. That meant I was stuck here until she could cut a dummy into the main killing points. Truthfully, I found it sort of wrong that we're teaching kids how to kill, especially the twelve year olds. I don't know why, but I had a very strong feeling that they didn't do that in my camp.

As I got her sword into place, I quickly got away. So far, every girl has tried to get me as if I was some trophy to put up on the wall. I'm hating every minute of it. I'm told that I'm supposed to love it, but it's a little hard to love something when you're worried that the one you love may not love you anymore. Maybe it's just me, but that does seem like a dilemma.

I felt like screaming as the girl managed to hack the dummy in all the right places as if she had known what to do all along. I hate this class, but at least it's over with. I walked over to the bleachers in the arena where a brown clipboard sat. A list that seemed about three pages sat with about one page crossed off. So, I guess we were the first to have our class on this.

"All right, what's your name?" I asked her while making sure I had grabbed the right pen so it wouldn't cut off my head. Good it's not Riptide. Now, where was I?

"Oh, I'm Penelope," she blushed. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes before looking up from the list.

"There are ten Penelope's on this list. Would you mind being a little more detailed this time?" I asked flipping to the page where Penelope would be. You know, she doesn't look like a Penelope. I got more Sophie or Dianna. I don't know.

"Penelope Sophinia Grant Ricardo," Penelope tried again. I wanted to say that all I really needed was the last name when I saw that there were actually two Penelope Ricardo's, "My parents are divorced, and I took my mom's name. There are actually eleven Penelope's, and there are two Penelope Ricardo's. If you're going to insult me, you might as well have your facts straight."

I looked up from the list. Looking at her now, I felt insanely stupid. Just by looking at the way her green eyes took in everything, you could tell she wasn't the ditzy girl she pretended to be, but give me some credit. She was acting like all the other Venus girls who just want to get me alone in their cabin. So, I treated her like one. Annabeth would have slapped me if she had been here. A sudden wave of missing Annabeth hit me like one of Ace's punches.

"All right, you're checked off the list," I crossed off 'Penelope S. G. Ricardo' and put the clipboard and pen on the bleachers for the next class tomorrow. Right now, I need to go find Reyna.

"Wait a minute, you insult me, and you think you can just run off," Penelope's voice stopped me from running off like I needed to. I turned around to look at her. Her eyebrows were raised in a cocky way. Well, that or she really needs to get someone else to wax her eyebrows. What? Annabeth and I have been friends for years. We run out of stuff to talk about, and things like this just kind of comes up. Looking at her felt so familiar. I just couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I also really need to be somewhere," I wanted to hate this girl, but I couldn't. She had a cocky nature that I couldn't shy away from. It was almost as if I… no, that's a silly thought. I love Annabeth. I wouldn't… no, new subject. Now.

"So," Penelope shrugged, "I'm missing the Leonardo DiCaprio marathon in the Venus cabin thanks to you. You owe it to me," she smiled. I wanted to snarl, but I found myself laughing.

"Fine, I will, but if I don't get to Reyna right now, she'll kill me before I can," I told her. I noticed that her teeth were unnaturally white as she smiled and motioned that I could go.

**Two hours later:**

"Need rest. Can't breathe," I complained. For the last few hours, Reyna had me on my feet, trying to keep myself alive as she made countless jabs at me. I don't think I've worked this hard in months, and my body is paying the toll. I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life. I needed to sleep for about a week.

"Fine," Reyna threw her sword to where it missed my head by about an inch and got stuck in a tree behind me. I became very jealous of her for two reasons. A. that was an amazing shot. B. she was barely even panting. How does she do that?

"How-" I took a deep breath to settle the panting, "do you do that?" I clicked back Riptide and sat down on the grass. We had started in the woods, but somehow, we ended up in a small clearing by a cliff. It was gorgeous here I have to admit. Reyna sat down beside me. Half of her hair had fallen out of a ponytail, and I had accidentally chopped a little bit of the ends from a chunk of her hair. Her brown eyes looked out at the skyline as if remising in something sad. She forced her eyes away to look at me instead.

"Reyna, what's wrong?" I asked her. We may have not known each other for very long, but we're pretty close. She is my half-sister after all. Of course, she flirted her way into having some guys built her a secluded area in the cabin as she doesn't take well to how I snore when I'm having a good dream or how she screams sometimes in her sleep. So, she had the cabin separated.

"I-I- miss him," her voice cracked. I knew Reyna well enough to know that she hated for people to see her vulnerable. That's the sad thing about this place. You have to be strong all the time. If you show any sign of weakness, someone will see to it that it's knocked out of you. If you're in a strong position, like Reyna, they'll have you removed. Here's the kicker. If you're beloved by the camp, like Reyna, you'll have a 'little accident' where someone threw a spear at your head and you didn't have time to move.

"Who?" I asked. I knew she probably wasn't talking about her first crush and April's boyfriend, Josh.

"You remember the guy who went missing after you showed up, Jason? Jason and I were best friends for years, and I, well, I fell for him years ago. I always knew he'd aspire to be great .It was just a given. He led us into a great victory, and he became our military leader," Reyna's tears were falling, but I knew she was happy to get it off her chest, "It went to his head a little bit, and I got mad at him. He became someone other than the guy I had fallen for, and we had come here just as we had for years one night. He said something, and it seemed so important at the time. Now, of course, I've forgotten. I was so mad at him, and I told him off. Then, I ran off crying, and he went missing that night. He went missing thinking I hated him. Now, he's with a bunch of girls thinking I hate him."

I don't think I've ever seen Reyna like this. Her eyes were red and puffy. Instead of the confidence you became scare of, she was weak and delicate. It was shocking to see. The pink streak in her hair no longer sent the feeling of punk but gave off a look of, dare I say, 'girliness'.

"Reyna, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Reyna shrugged as if every move she was taking pained her. I wanted to hug her, but, considering I had seen her try to kill me with a sword and all it took for her to get one was reach a little bit, I couldn't get myself to do it, partly because I was still shocked that she was like this.

"Because, Percy, you have enough problems. I don't want to add to it," Reyna's tears became heavier. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled her closer to where she was crying in my chest.

"Did I tell you about Annabeth?" I asked.

"She was your girlfriend," Reyna's voice was smaller than the breeze that wasn't even strong enough to rustle my hair.

"Yeah, but there were so many times where I thought that would never happened. One time I actually ended up trapping her in an empty pool with a bunch of spiders trying to kill us when I knew she was deathly afraid of spiders," I smiled.

"That sounds like my brother," Reyna told me. I managed to see her smile before she hid it again.

"Come on, Rey. Let's get going. We don't want some newbie looking for a place to make out with his girlfriend hearing us and finding the secret spot," I smiled. Reyna looked up from crying into my chest.

"You sound so much like Jason, but don't worry. I don't plan on falling for my brother," Reyna finally let her smile be shown.

"Aw, but I'm so adorable," I nudged her.

"Sure you are, Percy. Sure you are," Reyna rolled her brown eyes.

**SCHOOLS OUT! AFTER SIX MONTHS, I FINALLY FIGURED OUT MODS! SIMS 3 GENERATIONS IS ABOUT TO COME OUT! EVERYTHING SHOULD BE GREAT, BUT I STILL MISS THAT IDIOTIC LITTLE INDIAN I CALL MY FRIEND. NOT ONLY IS HE IS ENGLAND, WHICH IS AN OCEAN AWAY FROM ME, BUT HE IS IN ENGLAND WHEN I'M STUCK AT HOME. DON'T YOU JUST HATE THIS SITUATION? I KNOW I DO. THEN OF COURSE, MY FRIEND HIJACKED MY PHONE AND STARTED FLIRTING WITH MY FRIEND. I TOLD HIM IT WASN'T ME, BUT I STILL HAVE TROUBLE TALKING TO HIM NOW. SO, I HAVENT TEXTED HIM IN A WEEK WHEN WE USED TO COULDN'T GO TWO DAYS WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE TEXT TO EACH OTHER. EVERYTHING IS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT, BUT IT ISNT. WHY DO MY SUMMERS ALWAYS END UP LIKE THIS? DID I MEANTION I'M STUCK GOING TO CAMP WITH A BUNCH OF KIDS WHO:**

**ONE IS 13 AND COULD BE PREGNANT AS SHE SLEPT WITH A 15 YR OLD**

**MOST OF THEM ARE ALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR SOME LOSER, BLEU **

**A BUNCH OF HORMONAL GUYS WHO ARE USED TO BOYCRAZY GIRLS WHO'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING**

**A BOYCRAZY BEST FRIEND WHO DOESN'T CARE THAT I'M NOT READY FOR DATING OR THAT I'M NOT ALOUD TO DATE UNTIL I'M 14 WHO THINKS THAT I HAVE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND**

**AND I'VE ONLY MET ABOUT HALF OF THE KIDS I'M SPENDING A WEEK WITH AT CAMP.**

**I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS ALL OUT.**


End file.
